EP 1 047 539 B1 discloses a molding process for producing fastening articles in addition to a process for implementing the process. In the known solution, in a first step, a premolding element as the support structure is formed in the mold cavity of an injection molding machine. The cavity is defined by the first and second parts of a mold. In this molding process, on one side of the support structure, a plurality of stem-like fixing elements are formed. At least one connecting means, with which the premolding element completed later can be fixed on other components, is molded onto the opposite back side of the support structure.
In another production step, the first part of the mold is then removed to expose an arrangement of stem-like fixing elements as so-called mold elements, while in other respects the premolding element as the support structure remains in the second part of the mold. In a subsequent molding process, permanent deformation of the stem-like fixing element is induced, for example using heat and pressure to generate head-like fastener elements in the manner of a mushroom fastener on the free ends of the stem-like fixing elements. The number of fixing elements to be mounted on the support structure in the known solution encounters its limits where the mold tool with its mold cavities to be provided for the stem-like fixing elements has its corresponding wall boundaries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,174 discloses a generic process in addition to a device for producing a fixing means. In the production process disclosed in FIG. 6 of that U.S. patent, two belt-like support structures are unwound opposite from storage rolls and delivered to a conveyor machine with two opposing drivable support belts, with a top strand and a bottom strand. Via a thread supply means with a plurality of channels, a corresponding plurality of monofilament threads are supplied to the conveyor and transport means and are connected in alternation by two tacking means of the threads to the film-like heated support structure, in this respect by the monofilament threads in alternation being pressed into the pertinent strip material extending between the two support structure-film lengths.
Within the conveyor and transport means oppositely along the upper and lower strand, the lengths of film are then guided as the support structure. The lengths of film have the monofilament threads in place between themselves and are held on one another in this way. After running through the conveyor and transport means, a longitudinal cutting means is used to cut the respective monofilament threads braced between the support structures approximately in the middle so that two lengths of the support structure separated from one another are present and can be taken up onto removal rolls for further processing. The respective strip-like support structure is then characterized in that cramp-shaped, in particular U-shaped, fixing parts are fastened in the structure on the peripheral side with surrounding material portions. Only the stem-like fixing elements then protrude from the support structure which otherwise, after the cutting process and before take-up, are brought into the interlocking head shape by a singeing means. The alternating squeezing or molding of the monofilament threads at the entry of the conveyor and transport means, however, leads to problems of process reliability. On the whole, this production process may then be difficult to manage.
The known fixing means are used in conjunction with another fixing part provided, for example, on its top with a loop-shaped structure, especially to form a detachable touch-and-close fastener by the hook elements extending under the head parts of the stem-like fixing elements to enable a plurality of opening and closing processes. These fixing elements are generally used in the clothing and in the diaper industry. They are increasingly also being used in technical applications, whether in the area of cable connectors, or in the automotive or other vehicle industry to be able to fasten the corresponding components to vehicle structures.